goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merwin Foard
Merwin Foard is an American actor. Biography Singing An established Broadway actor, Foard began his career in the ensemble of such shows as Show Boat and Mame before playing his first major role as Raoul in The Phantom of the Opera. This was followed by his appearance as Jean Prouvaire, and later Javert in the Broadway production of Les Misérables. He also appeared in the original cast of Beauty and the Beast, Richard Henry Lee in 1776, in Jekyll & Hyde as Simon Stride and provided the singing voice of Cassim in Disney's Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Foard frequently worked as a standby and understudy for major roles, including both Sweeney Todd and Judge Turpin in the 2005 revival of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, King Triton in The Little Mermaid and Gomez Addams and Mal Beineke in The Addams Family. He also played the role of Chalmers in Oklahoma! and Franklin D. Roosevelt in Annie. Film Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (contains solo lines) *Welcome to the Forty Thieves (contains solo lines) *Father and Son (contains solo lines) Stage Show Boat (1983) Mame (1983) Ensemble Patrick Dennis (understudy) *Opening Act Two (duet) *My Best Girl (reprise)(solo) *My Best Girl (second reprise)(solo) *Finale Act II Roberta (1984) The Desert Song (1984) Carousel! (1985) Ensemble Billy Bigelow (understudy) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) The Phantom of the Opera (1987) *Prologue (solo) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo limes) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1990) Javert *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (includes solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Jean Prouvaire *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me *Dawn of Anguish *Epilogue Ensemble Beauty and the Beast (1994) Townsperson *Belle *Gaston *Gaston (reprise) *The Mob Song 1776 (1997) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) Kiss Me, Kate (1999) Fred Graham/Petruchio (standby) *Wunderbar (duet) *I've Come to Wive it Wealthily in Padua (contains solo lines) *Were Thine That Special Face (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *Where is the Life That Late I Led? (solo) *So in Love (Reprise)(solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) Harrison Howell (standby) *From This Moment On (duet) Jekyll & Hyde (2000) *Facade (contains solo lines) *Jekyll's Plea (contains solo lines) *Emma's Reasons (duet) *Murder, Murder (contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (2002) Chalmers *Kansas City *The Farmer and the Cowman *Finale Ultimo Jud Fry *Pore Jud is Daid (duet) *Lonely Room (solo) Assassins (2004) The Proprietor (understudy) *Everybody's Got The Right (contains solo lines) *How I Saved Roosevelt (contains solo lines) Leon Czolgosz (understudy) *Everybody's Got The Right *The Gun Song (contains solo lines) *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *November 22, 1963 (contains solo lines) *Everybody's Got The Right (Reprise) Samuel Byck (understudy) *Everybody's Got the Right *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *November 22, 1963 *Everybody's Got the Right (reprise) La Cage Aux Folles (2004) M. Renaud *Masculinity (contains solo lines) Edouard Dindon (understudy) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2005) Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker (standby) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Judge Turpin (standby) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd *Johanna - Judge's Song (solo) *Kiss Me (quartet) *Pretty Women (duet) *The Judge's Return (duet) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) (contains solo lines) The Little Mermaid (2008) Ensemble King Triton (understudy) *The World Above (reprise) *If Only (contains solo lines) *If Only (reprise)(solo) The Addams Family (2010) Gomez Addams (standby) *When You're an Addams (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Wrong (duet) *One Normal Night (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (Part II)(contains solo lines) *Happy/Sad (solo) *Let's Not Talk About Anything Else But Love (contains solo lines) *Live Before We Die (duet) *Tango de Amor (contains solo lines) *Move Toward the Darkness (contains solo lines) Mal Beineke (standby) *In the Arms (duet) Annie (2012) Franklin D. Roosevelt *Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Tomorrow (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks (understudy) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale Assassins (2012) Aladdin (2014) Jafar (standby) *Diamond in the Rough (contains solo lines) *Prince Ali (second reprise)(solo) *Finale: Bows The Sultan (standby) *Prince Ali (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale: Bows The Sound of Music (2015) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) Albums Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols For A Cure Volume 7 (2005) *Deck the Halls Gallery foardjavert.jpg|'Javert' and Jean Valjean in Les Misérables. foardcassim.jpg|'Cassim' in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. foardlee.jpg|'Richard Henry Lee' in 1776. broadwaycarols7.jpg|'Broadway's Greatest Gifts Volume 7: Carols For a Cure.' foardtriton.jpg|'King Triton' in The Little Mermaid. foardroosevelt.jpg|'Franklin D. Roosevelt' in Annie. foardsultan.jpg|'The Sultan' in Aladdin. foardmax.jpg|'Max Detweiler' in The Sound of Music. Foard, Merwin Foard, Merwin Foard, Merwin